Mercy
by Blue Zombie
Summary: This was suggested so I did it.  Johnny and Daniel slash.


He struggled and kicked, but they held him down. They were all strong and blond, raised in the sun and on beaches in Southern California, they held his arms down, pinned above his head. He twisted his whole body but couldn't get free.

He knew some of their names, one was Johnny and one was Dutch, but there were three others and he didn't know their names. Not that it mattered now. The sun had sunk low and disappeared and left the sky a streaked purple that would fade to black.

"Daniel," Johnny said close to his ear, and Daniel could feel his breath as he said the word. Johnny had straight blond hair that fell like a sheet in front of his eyes. His eyes were a dark blue, like the sky sometimes, like the ocean when it was about to rain. Daniel's eyes were dark dark brown, and right now they were large and scared. He couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't break their grip.

They were on the grass at the edge of the beach, and the grass was hard and scratchy like straw. He could smell the sand and the water, he could smell the salt in the air. The beaches and the ocean here were different from the ones in New Jersey. In New Jersey the ocean was dark green and cold.

Daniel turned his head away from Johnny and tried to free his wrists, twisting them this way and that. He felt breathless with a funny fear now, and the fist that landed the glancing blow off his cheekbone didn't have much to do with that fear. He felt the pain try to shatter him, felt it make his eye water. He felt the kick that landed near his ribs, felt the throbbing beginnings of the bruises. He raised one leg to kick back but now they held his ankles down, too.

Johnny leaned down slowly and moved to compensate for whatever way Daniel twisted his head, and he felt the strong hands on his wrists and ankles keeping him pinned to this spot. He saw the dark blue eyes close as Johnny leaned in for a kiss, felt his lips land suddenly on top of his, felt that there was no choice.

Daniel felt Johnny's tongue as it thrust into his mouth and he flicked it away with his tongue and tried not to kiss back. His sweatpants and T-shirt seemed like little protection now. He could feel the wind ripping right through all the thin fabric. He could feel the weight of Johnny's body on top of his, and he twisted his wrists uselessly, feeling the dirt and the grass beneath them.

Johnny lifted himself up and touched Daniel's T-shirt over his chest and could feel the beating of his heart. He liked that his heart beat fast, that he was scared like an animal in a trap. He liked that Daniel's breathing was shallow, and that his lips were slightly parted. He could see how red they were. He liked it that he could kiss him again if he wanted to and Daniel had no say. So he leaned down and did it, and felt how Daniel yielded just a bit more now, and he still twisted to get free but he knew he was trapped, caught, and at his mercy.

He could be good at mercy. He wasn't punching him now, although he saw the bruising just beginning around his eye. He wasn't kicking him now. He saw how Daniel's eyes were looking around for help or some way to escape. They slid to the side under the dark eyelashes that were as long as a girl's. Daniel licked his lips nervously and Johnny wanted to kiss them again or punch him again, he wanted something again. He liked Daniel's tanned skin and the slant of his nose. He liked how dark his eyes were. He trailed his fingers down Daniel's chest to his stomach to his waist, and he felt Daniel suck in his breath.

"Daniel," he said again, not liking the note of frustration that had crept into his voice. He looked around at the other Cobra Kai's, his partners in crime, and he saw the adrenaline in their faces. He wished they weren't here, wished he was alone with Daniel, that he held his wrists down on the ground above his head, that he alone forced him to his will mercilessly.

He hooked one finger into the waistband of Daniel's sweatpants, the material soft and thick, and he could feel Daniel's skin, soft and smooth under the pants. Daniel made a noise then, a little noise of fear in the back of his throat, and that sound made Johnny want things that much more. But he saw the faces of his friends, the blondness of their hair, the sharp intensity of their stares. He shook his head and felt his own teeth with his tongue.

"Let him go, guys," he said, shaking his head. He watched as they followed his orders, watched Daniel get shakily to his feet and take off toward Receda. He watched the darkness devour him.


End file.
